


A Few Reasons

by moonhyun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Bickering, Demon Hunters, Demons, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhyun/pseuds/moonhyun
Summary: If you asked Seonghwa just exactly how he got into the demon hunting business, specifically the Devil May Cry, he's not sure he could give you a straight answer.-an ateez x devil may cry au
Kudos: 10





	A Few Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with a short ateez x dmc au one shot! if u haven't played any of the dmc games, that's okay! no knowlegde of it is needed to read this! depending on how this goes, this could be the start of more dmc au one shots to come! 
> 
> on another note, i did not forget abt my other fics! i've been dealing with a really tough writers block for a while, and this was inspired by a dream i had. 
> 
> as always, i hope u enjoy, and kudos/comments are always appreciated ^^

Sometimes, Seonghwa wonders just exactly how he got into this. 

With a flick of his wrist and readjusting the grip on his sword, he knows his mind shouldn't be drifting in a moment like this, but the demons charging at him with ear piercing shrieks are such low tier enemies he can't help but dwell on the specifics. 

If he was being completely honest, he wasn't so sure where to begin to make out the moment he found himself in the demon hunting business. Maybe it was when he saw the wreckage a horde of demons had caused on the central parts of the city, his heart thumping and blood boiling. Or perhaps it was when his mother called him sobbing to the point Seonghwa could barely understand her at all, saying between her tears that his brother was missing. 

He doesn't remember much between those two moments, or some of the ones leading after them, but he does remember hearing of a man named Eden who took on odd jobs (thinking back on it now, Seonghwa would chuckle at the wording if he were anywhere else than on a job), specifically the kind that dealt more with blood and gore than what most would consider happening on odd jobs. 

He eyed the  _ Devil May Cry _ sign before he stalked into Eden's office and all but begged him to give him a position. "I can be of use," Seonghwa had pleaded, the determination in his voice hiding the shaking in his hands. "I don't have much experience with a sword or gun, but I'm willing to learn. Just please,  _ please _ let me help." 

To his surprise Eden had agreed. He's not sure what Eden saw in him for him to take Seonghwa on, but the moment Eden's hand grabbed his and said "Welcome aboard," a solid weight sat inside his chest, determined and waiting to prove himself useful. 

That was over a year ago now, and if Eden knew Seonghwa had deeper reasons for fighting, he didn't have any intention of pushing it. 

Seonghwa slashes at the few hellbats that get too close before pivoting on his heel and slamming the flat edge of his blade into the head of an empusa to his right. It sends the empusa flying and it lands against the wall of an abandoned building, cracking it in its wake. The sound of gunshots ring somewhere behind him but Seonghwa doesn't pay them any mind. Instead he jumps over a rushing empusa, using its head as leverage to push himself up into a flip before bringing the tip of the blade down into the demon's back. It wails as Seonghwa rips the blade out and slices its head clean from its shoulders. 

If anything else, demon hunting sure makes for good exercise. 

Seonghwa watches the corpses disintegrate, their ashes flowing in the air and seeping into the ground beneath him. He adjusts the mask covering his nose and mouth.  _ That went faster than i thought it would, _ he muses,  _ but at least it's done _ . 

He lowers his sword beside him just as the empusa he threw against the wall gets up and dashes towards him, its forelimbs outstretched to attack. Seonghwa turns towards the demonic insect, the grip on his sword tightening. 

Well, almost done. 

He waits for the empusa to come closer before he raises his sword, readying himself for the one final swipe down that'll cut its head into two clean halves. 

Two shots sound behind Seonghwa before he could get the chance and bullets barely miss from grazing him, finding home in the empusa's head and taking it down for good. 

He turns around with a raised brow. 

The culprit stands not too far behind him, his playful eyes shining from underneath the wide brim of his hat. He stands comfortably with his guns resting against his shoulders, their barrels smoking slightly. "I win," he says, mirth lacing his voice. 

Kim Hongjoong, Seonghwa's partner and the luckiest yet somehow the most unlucky son of a bitch Seonghwa has ever met. 

Seonghwa turns around and pulls down his mask. "I didn't know we were keeping score." 

Hongjoong strides over to him, his own mask still firmly in place. "If we're to stay sane while working, we might as well have some fun," Hongjoong watches the last of the empusa's ashes settle. "Besides, even if we weren't I still one-upped you." 

Seonghwa shakes his head, albeit rather fondly. Of course he did, he had far more experience under his belt than Seonghwa did. Would he admit that to him? Not a chance, not even with his dying breath. 

"At least stand a little farther away before shooting those things. One of these days I'm gonna go deaf prematurely and it'll be all your fault."

Hongjoong tilts his head playfully before spinning one of the guns on his finger. "You should be lucky to hear these babies sing." 

Seonghwa barely manages to contain his eye roll when he turns away. They fall into a mutual silence, taking in the surrounding area to make sure all the demons had been disposed of. Once the coast is clear, Seonghwa places his sword back into the scabbard across his back. 

"That should be it," he says. "Let's hurry back before Wooyoung complains that we're taking too long." 

Hongjoong chuckles and holsters his guns. "He's just pissed that he can't go on any jobs until his knee is fully healed. He'll be alright." 

They walk back the way they came and towards the van, the neon blue of the  _ Devil May Cry _ sign on the side being their only light against the dark of the now set sun. 

"Judging by how he drives, I'm positive he'll have more injuries to worry about soon than just his knee." 

Wooyoung, as Hongjoong had once put it, drove like a bat out of Hell. Seonghwa didn't believe him at first, believing instead that Hongjoong was just exaggerating like he did with almost everything else. He was sure that Wooyoung had to hold some sort of self control, at least more than anyone in the business gave him credit for. He was proven wrong, however, when Wooyoung was first set on driving duty soon after his injury. Wooyoung drove at a speed that certainly wasn't legal, sharply turning corners and running through potholes as if they didn't exist. Seonghwa had held on for dear life on the couch in the back of the van, trying desperately not to hurl as Hongjoong laughed in the passenger's seat while holding a tight grip on the handle above the window. 

Seonghwa rushed to the doors as soon as they parked and flung himself out of the van, clinging to the solid ground. Hongjoong, the bastard that he was, had chuckled at him before setting a hand on his back, patting him softly. "You'll get used to it." 

Seonghwa's not sure if he'll ever get used to it, but he does know what to expect and how to stay firmly in his seat now. 

The door to the van slams open once they get close enough. Wooyoung stands in its place with his hands on his hips, wearing similar clothing to the both of them sans the hat and mask. 

"It's about time you two showed up!" he yelps. "I was starting to wonder if I was gonna have to come looking for your asses." 

They stop in front of him and Hongjoong places a hand over his heart. "Aw, you missed us? How sweet of you, Woo." 

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and glares. "If I missed either of you two, it sure as hell wouldn't be you!" he slinks back into the van as Hongjoong sends him a faux kicked puppy look. 

Seonghwa sighs with a soft smile and follows after Wooyoung, stepping inside. Wooyoung sits back in the driver's seat, snatching up the energy drink from the console and taking a hefty swig of it. Seonghwa sinks into the leather of the couch, taking his mask off and releasing a breath. Hongjoong climbed in shortly after and made his way to the passenger's seat. 

"Are you guys hungry? I can order us something once we get back," Hongjoong says as he too removes his hat and mask. "I could really go for a nice, steaming pizza right now." 

Wooyoung scoffs. "Of course you could. That's all you ever seem to want to eat lately." 

Hongjoong flings his mask at Wooyoung, the cloth hitting him straight in the face. "On second thought, I changed my mind. You can eat whatever's at the office. Seonghwa, what toppings do you want?" 

Seonghwa shakes his head and watches Wooyoung throw back Hongjoong's mask. Hongjoong doesn't seem deterred by it though and reaches for the stereo, no doubt planning to play one of his rock CD's that grates on Wooyoung's ears and drowning him out. 

Sometimes, Seonghwa wonders just exactly how he got into this. But as he sinks further into the couch and stretches out his legs as Wooyoung and Hongjoong continue to bicker at the front of the van, he can come up with a few reasons that'll make him stay.


End file.
